honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Overwatch
Overwatch is the 100th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, and Max Song. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the team-based multiplayer first-person shooter video game Overwatch. ''It was published on May 31, 2016. ''Overwatch ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed 7 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Overwatch on YouTube "Cybernetically enhanced warriors from all over the world gather to fight for peace... by running next to carts, standing around next to places, and shooting each other with rockets!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Overwatch Script From the developer Blizzard of games that are as addictive as street level heroin [Heroes of Storm], comes the first original IP Blizzard has produced since The Lost Vikings. Seriously. Overwatch Welcome to the insanely colorful T for Teen world of Overwatch, where cybernetically enhanced warriors from all over the world gather to fight for peace...by running next to carts, standing around next to places, and shooting each other with rockets! Yep, really making a difference here. Get ready for the first person shooter that was already successful before it even came out, and suit up for character based FPS gameplay the likes of which you've never seen before. Unless you've played Team Fortress 2, because it's pretty much that. As Blizzard takes the scraps of their aborted MMO idea, combines them with TF2's gameplay, adds a light dash of MOBA tropes and a handful of waifu bait, and polishes it to their trademark mirror sheen with gameplay so good it threatens to crush the genre competition entirely. of Battleborn Huh? Battle-what now? Accept the call alongside the eclectic agents of Overwatch, special team of technologically enhanced superheroes McCree and Zarya, advanced robotic killing machines and Bastion; and a monkey Winston. Once persecuted for the collateral damage caused by by their interventions as they return to... shoots up an arcade do exactly what they did before! In a plotline that's pretty much The Incredibles with a lot more murder, as this mishmash of heroes mixes it up in temples, cafes, movie theaters, movie sets, ancient temples, and Mexican residences each fighting for their own code of justice to...to... I don't know! They haven't been clear about that yet, but I'm sure it's a super good reason to shoot people. Experience the depth of Overwatch's fluid character system where players can switch heroes at will to counter their opponents and unleash deadly synergies with their teammates but will just pick an attacker and run in separate directions instead as you shoot, blast, push, slice, hook, and freeze your way through the standard FPS modes. Featuring: escort, where you guard an impossibly slow cart; assault, where you capture or defend a point; and Control, where your team must hold an area and get Ult-ed by Hanzo. Then switch it up with arcade mode where you'll do those same three things but with a weekly twist that throws balance out the window as you fight battle after battle all to obtain loot boxes full of cosmetics that make you feel like you actually accomplished something -- unless you get a bunch of voice packs and you just feel like garbage! Prepare for the plethora of strategies that Overwatch's character diversity provides. As you choose from a variety of real dick moves to perpetrate on your enemies such as: pushing people off the map, hiding turrets next to the payload, reflecting people's ultimates back at them, nasty ability combos, resurrecting your whole team, and - the worst of all - picking Bastion! You can eat a bag of dicks, Bastion. So slide into your skintight leggings, grab those future guns, and get ready for the role-based shooter that will have you suddenly realizing it's 4am, and you're supposed to be at work 20 hours ago. Ah, f*ck it! One more match! Starring: Edgelord Reaper; Robo Dead Redemption McCree; Gundam Wing Pharah; "Just like one of my Japanese animes!" Genji; Booty Had Me Like... Tracer; CoD Blops 76; Git Gud Bastion; Ryuu Ga Waga Teki Go F!#k Yourself Hanzo; Crocodile Dun-Messedup Junkrat; Boo Berry Widowmaker; Tim The Turret Man Taylor Torbjorn; Chellmetra Symmetra; "I Must Break You" Zarya; The Iron Giant Reinhart; Birdie Roadhog; Dr. Zaius Winston; Twitch Streamer D.Va; Drops the Beats by Dre Lucio; The Medic Mercy; Android Krillin Zenyatta; and Mei is Bae. for Overwatch '' was 'Bend Overwatch.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'Bend Overwatch' I swear if I have to watch one more Play of the Game with Bastion or Torbjorn hammering a turret, I'm gonna go apesh*t! No, I don't mean picking Winston. Reception 'Honest Game Trailers - Overwatch' has a 96.4% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Tatiana Morris of Game Zone called the video "on point." However, she said the writers made one major oversight: "The guys at Smosh Games covered almost every reason that this game is so addicting and such a big hit, but they missed out on one thing… Thousands of fans obsession with Widowmaker and Tracer. Searching Google images for the two will land you in some, uh, spicy situations. There are tons of people shipping specific characters for their… specific qualities (it's pretty entertaining)." Likewise, Dan Wickline of Bleeding Cool wrote "Some of the points made in the trailer are very accurate… like the losing track of time while playing, how overpowered Bastian is and those damn escort carts are slow. But the feedback on the game has been very positive and the game play has been remarkably smooth… and I totally want to fire the game up again right now…" Production credits Executive producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, and Max Song Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'Watch: Honest Game Trailers – Overwatch '- Fortress of Solitude article * 'Overwatch’s Honest Trailer is on point, but forgets one major reason some people play for ' - Game Zone article * 'Overwatch Gets An Honest Game Trailer '''- Bleeding Cool article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Multiplayer games Category:First-person shooters Category:Blizzard Entertainment